


100 Prompts

by tony_sassypants_stark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Avengers Family, BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, Familiar Stiles, Familiars, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Identity Reveal, Intern Stiles Stilinski, Interns & Internships, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Protective Avengers, Sassy Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski as Spider-Man, Stiles is Legal, Witch Derek, Witch Hale Family, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_sassypants_stark/pseuds/tony_sassypants_stark
Summary: 100 one word inspired oneshots for Teen Wolf that include crossovers every once in a while.Tags will constantly be updated so keep an eye out, yo.





	

                                                                                           

He's fifteen minutes late, managed to spill his coffee down the front of his brand new button down and to make this infinitely better he's also managed to forget his damned ID pass. He has to bribe the doorman to let him use the elevator because this interview has his entire future riding on it, damn it. The guys super nice, a nice change in the pace of his bad day, and even gives him a few quiet tips on how to impress the one and only boss man Tony Stark.

The second he makes his way out of the elevator with a friendly wave and louder than is probably necessary, "Thanks man!" he is met with none other than Mr. Stark himself. Stiles may or may not have to pretend to be star struck- after all he'd just been out the night before telling Tony he was being an asshat for trying to look into who Spider-Man really is outside the quote unquote, spandexy bodysuit.

"Dude. You're late." The look on Tony's face has him admittedly bewildered, he doesn't look the slightest bit peeved that his potential intern is late for his first interview. Instead he looks an odd mix of amused and curious as he slings an arm over Stiles' shoulders and leads him down to an office room that is nearly all window. It's expensive, he knows it, can tell just by the way everything looks so fresh and clean and....well, expensive. He's almost afraid to sit down in the chair Tony's trying to get him to sit in much less be around this stuff everyday; he's a clumsy guy, always had been and probably always would be.

"Kid, chill. Just sit down so I can talk to you all professional-like." Stiles doesn't know whether to laugh or cringe at the easygoing way Tony is handling this. "It's an interview so I have to act like I haven't jumped the gun and hired you without actually meeting you." Or maybe he should cry. Crying sounds good. Tony did not just hire him like that no way why would he do that he doesn't even know him- "Kidding."

Thank Jesus.

"But not really- so you're Mi.....Mi- Me-" Oh God Tony has his real birth name. He should have been prepared for that but he never really was when it came to something like this.  
Being named after his Mother's Father was something he was damn proud of but did it really have to be a name that was harder to pronounce than half of the world's most difficult languages? By the look on Tony's face he agreed.

"It's Mieczysław. I uh, I go by Stiles." He gets an acknowledging nod in return and off the interview goes, only with a few hitches, but all in all it turns out pretty well in Stiles' favor. He gets a firm handshake and a grin that kind of sets him off kilter as he leaves the office but other than that Tony was relatively at ease with him. A side Stiles hadn't ever seen out in the 'battlefield'. It was a nice, strange change.

Not five seconds after he makes it out of the Stark Tower his phones blowing up with text messages from an unfamiliar number. It takes a second for him to realize Tony is texting him, an acceptance that was apparently already decided upon before he even set foot into the interview- and it's complete with an emoji that makes Stiles cringe.  
Never pegged Tony Stark for an emoji type.

Emoji Type Tony Stark is also, as it turns out, the first person to connect the dots.  
It's been nearly a month into his internship when Tony comes sauntering into his office and drops pun after pun involving itzy bitzy spiders and webs of lies- Tony Stark knows his shit and apparently he knows Stiles' as well. "Spider-Man huh? Why would you apply for an internship under the only person who was actually capable of figuring out who you were. Dumb move, Spidey."

It isn't his brightest or best moment but Stiles can admit to wanting to strangle his boss when he sits him down for the "You're just a kid" talk, maybe even gets as far as getting out of his seat but they both know he's too soft to do anything or act on any ill feelings. What Tony doesn't know is that Stiles doesn't act on those feelings for a very different reason; True to his overly geeky self, Stiles had grown up loving the hell out of any and all things involving Captain America, in turn S.H.I.E.L.D, aaand of course in turn Iron Man. His dad would forever blame his Uncle Phil for that not that it was necessarily seen as something bad.  
None the less Stiles really is just a kid at the ripe young age of nineteen in Tony's eyes, too young to shoulder the responsibility of protecting a city and it's inhabitants from things that easily had the potential to kill him and his loved ones.  
He has to agree....but that doesn't mean it stopped him from donning his suit and sneaking out his apartment via fire escape the second his scanner came crackling to life with an armed robbery in progress down at the bank by his usual grocery store.

\- - - -

Tony promises not to share this information with the others. Says it's strictly between them, confidential if you will, and nobody else would know unless Stiles gave the ok.  
To his promise, he has to admit Tony is very true. He doesn't blurt anything or absently mumble about it under his breath like he tends to do when trying to figure out a particularly frustrating problem. It makes him feel that little bit more at ease around the older man, like he finally has someone that will be on his side both as Stiles Stilinski and Spider-Man, respectively.  
It's a nice feeling to have, he realizes. To be able to swing by the Tower and just hang out with Tony when he's had an off day or eat donuts while he waits for another situation where he would be needed. He finally has the experience of letting someone in.  
It changes things for the two of them; Stiles finds himself in higher spirits when around Tony, even has his dad asking who he'd met that put that big goofy grin on his face. Of course he has to say it was just a good day, no more than that- inside he's very much so aware and come to terms that the person he'd 'met' was Tony Stark.

Tony Stark makes him smile and laugh and although he has the habit of being a little shit, Stiles still likes to spend any and all of his free time with him. When they're working he scoots his chair just a little bit closer to Tony's desk. When they're out on the Avenging job he tries his hardest to stretch his senses to reach Iron Man.  
With this also comes the fact that Tony Stark and Iron Man are two very different beings. Stiles gets it.  
He guesses that's why they end up being each other's anchor's, if you will. They understand each other on a level the others can't necessarily ever be on.  
It's a welcome change for them both, honestly.

There are text books on Tony's bedroom floor and a red hoodie much too small for him slung over the back of his dining room chair.  
An extra toothbrush has mysteriously materialized itself in his bathroom and no, he swears he does not use shower gel.  
The kid has invaded his home.  
Then again so has the arachnid side of him, in the form of a red and blue glove sticking out from beneath the pillow on the left side of his bed- the side he never slept on.  
Stiles thinks it's cute that Tony makes a huffy fuss about it all but has that sparkle in his eyes that speaks volumes of how much he is loving not waking up alone in the morning or having to constantly be wondering if Stiles is out risking his life for the city. On the other hand the only thing that changes is the fact that he gets to know where he is and still worry.  
He may or may not also highly enjoy the way he gets to have Stiles straightening out his tie before heading back to the Tower. Despite having to leave before the younger man in the slight fear of having an employee discover they were just a tad bit more than boss and intern, he wouldn't change any of it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I disappeared from the writing game for a long-ass time and I am so very sorry for that but because I was gone for so long I need to ease myself back into it before I take on more of the lovely prompts I have gotten for my many other works.  
> So with that being said here is this lovely thing.  
> It's not really all that lovely and probably really choppy as well but now that I'm kind of getting the creative juices flowing again the next few should be back up to par with my usual writing style.


End file.
